Flight Plan
The Flight Plan was filed with the Agency, perhaps by CIA or Ijuss, and includes a list of names recited whole or in part by CIA over the course of the Plane Scene. Those listed in it include Smee, Meiman and Dr. Pavelheer, among others; once CIA begins reciting names off of it, when in the Plane Scene he stops is a topic of contention among Banescholars. The Flight Plan, involving the unmolested voyage of The Wreckage Brother, stands in direct opposition to Bane's Master Plan, involving the crashing of The Wreckage Brother with The Noshur Vivors. The two can be seen as the two sides of Yin and Yang, although the philosophical or religious significance of the relationship between the Flight Plan and the Master Plan is not fully understood: Some speculate the aforementioned antithetical Yin-Yang relationship, while others view them as parallel branches of Big Guy philosophy. Flight Plan Listings Banescholars disagree on how many people are stated by CIA over the course of the Plane Scene to be listed on the Flight Plan, with uncertainties arising over which portions of his dialogue comprise listings of personnel on the Flight Plan and which comprise ideas being expressed by the character on unrelated topics. The most conservative reading of the scene assumes that once CIA begins listing those included on the Flight Plan, he concludes his listing with the statement "one of you", with four people then being explicitly stated as being on the Flight Plan: * Smee * Maimen * Dr. Pavel * Heer * Button Lee An alternative reading assumes that CIA concludes his listing by saying "first one to talk gets to stay on Myeghcraft", with what in the previous theory is heard as being "one of you" in fact being recognized as the name of another character of the Plane Scene, presumably listed on the Flight Plan as well: * Juan Aviéu Alternatively again, it has been theorized that once CIA begins listing the personnel included on the Flight Plan, his recitation of that list may then comprise any number of the lines of dialogue spoken by him up to his being killed or knocked out by Bane. It is noted that the vast majority of people seen to be included on the Flight Plan under this reading of the Plane Scene are not confirmed to ever actually appear in the Plane Scene: * "Fast Owen" Tattaq * Gitstus Taeion * Maier Kraft * Hugh Pediéu * Tughrab di Qatar * Paul Vil * Heidi Dinn * Flass O'Goode * Howance Tàuterai * Nëhst * Tillmie á Bouté * BanePossibly the only person named in this section of the Flight Plan's listings to actually appear in the Plane Scene. * Veidoû Sïwere * Damasc * Allah Dalai al-Teih * Frau Haìrdegon * Atlee Sioux * Kantaaq * Hugh Aeiou * Irfah Boulte * Tatov * Willy Uday * Yuri Bigaev * Voss Göeting * Chaôute * Partov Īplaan * Will Khäng * Roche U. * "Lesions" Yagat * Hieselv Kòutê * Nâvou Watts * Dan Echsteppe * Auvia Masze * "Tupple" Anne The above list assumes Bane's attack on CIA as having taken place once CIA has finished reciting the list of those included on the Flight Plan, but treating Bane's attack on CIA instead as having interrupted CIA's recitation of those listed on the Flight Plan, the Flight Plan could in fact include any number of people beyond those that CIA is able to list before being killed or knocked unconscious.A suggestion given is that Nolan would have intended this as a transtextual nod to the viewers and fans of his masterpiece, with the lack of a definite conclusion to the listing of personnel on the Flight Plan meaning that anyone who would wish to be part of the mythos of the Plane Scene could very well have a place in it through the undenied possibility of their being on the Flight Plan themselves. Three more listings may be recognized as being stated in the inner monologue CIA gives when accosted by Bane: * Noth Iscant * Beh Appen * Iniminch Arjheer A list of more theorized flight plans can be found here. Theories *It has been the source of much discussion why Bane orders Juan to stay behind in the Wreckage Brother at the end of the Plane Scene. After all, Bane had earlier called CIA out on his bluff of pretending to shoot a man before throwing him out of a plane. However, at the end Bane claims CIA's Flight Plan to have been truthful, and that one of them is expected in the wreckage. *It is unclear why CIA does not include himself on the Flight Plan, instead opting to start the list with Smee. It is possible that CIA had simply forgotten to list himself or thought that his place on the list was obvious. However, Banescholars have theorized that the Agency did not include CIA or removed him from the original Plan and that he snuck onboard the Wreckage Brother without the Agency's knowledge, that the Plan was concocted by CIA behind the Agency's back and that he never filed it with them at all, that the man referred to as CIA is actually an imposter and that the real CIA is never seen, or that the Agency itself was a fabrication and is not even a real entity. Footnotes